The Dreamer
by lzytchylft
Summary: A dream about Angel and Faith has Buffy all worked up. But can she save him in time, or will she be too late?
1. Chapter 1

Summery: One dream starts the whole thing. But can Buffy keep it all from happening... again? Disclaimer: Characters are not mine so on and so forth, you get the picture.

She woke with a jump. There it was again. Louder this time. She flung her covers off and silently went to her door. She had heard a scream. She knew it. She looked down the hall. No one was there. Slowly and carefully she walked to her mother's room. Again, no one there. It was time to go down the stairs. At the top she paused. Who had made that sound? Correction, she thought. What had made that sound? In an instant she was down stairs and in the kitchen doorway, where she instantly stopped. Her mother was there. Alone.

"Sorry honey, did I wake you? I was up and then it was broken."

Buffy looked around. There were so many things broken. There were some plates, a vase, bowls and as she turned the corner there it was. Correction she thought. There he was. Angel lay on the floor broken and bleeding. A look of horror crossed her face.

Buffy heard a voice behind her say, "So what do you think did I do good?" Buffy turned a Faith's voice. She had not been in the room before. Before Buffy turned all the way she felt the pain of the knife sliding into her side. Faith whispered into her ear, "It's good to be back. Sorry you'll miss it."

Buffy flung herself up. "It was all a dream. No need to get worked up." She could not help to look at her side any way. Her tank top was clean, no blood. Buffy slowly walked to her mother's room for what seemed like the second time that night. Her mother was still sleeping, though Buffy could do so no longer. So why not go for a walk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On her walk she found herself out side of Angel's door, like usual. Maybe he would not even be home. It was still dark he could be out. She suddenly wished she had worn a watch. She knew it had been before five when she left the house. Her other thoughts consisted of _why did I ware heals_ and_ these jeans feel tighter than normal_. Her brain was desperately searching for something to think about other that the dream she refused to think of.

She finally raised her hand to knock. He wasn't there. _Maybe I'll just wait for him by the door. _She woke and it was light outside. Though she could hardly tell from inside the darkened room. She was lying on the couch. By turning her head Buffy could see Angel reading his book by the fireplace.

"What time is it?" Buffy asked while rubbing her eyes.

"Two. I tried to wake you, but you gave me a pretty solid right hook." He moved his hand to his eye. If there had been a bruise, it had already healed.

"Thanks. I've been practicing." Buffy sat up and attempted to delay the reason of why she came.

"So, I'll assume you're here for a reason." He raised and walked towards her.

"Nope. I've got to go." She began to quickly walk towards the door. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Buffy." Simply saying her name made her knees weak. Buffy pulled away. She could not help but see his figure lying on the floor. She shook her head. He turned away.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were ok. That's all"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Look, I've really got to be going. School awaits"

"Buffy" There was the shaking again. She walked over to him.

As reassuringly as possible Buffy said, "It was nothing, really." She kissed him quickly on the lips, and then she suddenly got a flash of her dream. She kissed him passionately, what if this was their last time together. Finally she pulled a way and walked out into the sunlight. Buffy almost turned around and went back in, but she needed to find Giles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was in the library like normal. "So, you know how we haven't seen much of Faith lately?" She quickly told him about her dream.

"Well not all of your dreams come true. Do you remember the last dream you had about Angel?"

Her eyes widened. "When did I tell you about that dream!"

"No I mean the one about Drusilla and Angel."

"Oh. You should be more specific." Buffy sat on the table.

Just then the rest of the Scooby gang and Wesley walked in. "So what's new," asked Xander.

"Nothing. Every things quiet." Buffy looked over at Giles, hoping that she got her point across. "Well, we all have class to get to." Buffy made towards the door.

Willow said quietly, "No we don't. You missed school today."

"Oh then I guess we don't have anything to do."

"Yes, it has been rather calm." Giles said as he rubbed his glasses.

"So Buffy are you coming to the Bronze tonight?"

"Yeah, Oz is playing tonight," Willow said, almost jumping out of her chair.

"Sure I guess. Well, I've got to go."

After Buffy passed through the doors, Xander said to Willow, "She's weird today."

Giles stood and walked into his office, and the rest of the group spit up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy was sitting with Willow and Xander. Cordelia was on another kick about hating them all for the time being, which happened to be fine with Buffy. Unexpectedly, Buffy felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She instantly knew who it was.

"Can I talk to you?" Buffy excused herself and walked away with Angel. "Weren't we going patrolling tonight?"

"Sure. Let's go." Buffy moved towards the door.

"Aren't you going to tell them?"

"Well, you're full of questions." Buffy looked back to her friends. They were laughing, not knowing how Buffy was feeling. Under her breath she added, "Why bother them?" Buffy walked out the door and Angel followed.

Back at the table Xander asked, "Hey, did you see where she went?"

"No," said Willow, not moving her eyes from Oz.

"You know, she has been acting really weird lately."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They went to the nearest graveyard, hardly speaking. There was distance between them. The dream seemed to stick in Buffy's mind. Angel was about to break the silence, when they were attacked from the side. Every vampire that Buffy kicked and punched looked like Faith. Every staking was a thrill. After what seemed like three minutes all five of the vampires were dust. They seemed to be attacking in packs now. Angel was about to speak when Buffy kissed him. Maybe Faith had been right about one thing, slaying did make slayers hungry and wanting more action.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy went home that night to find the door slightly ajar. She called out her mother's name, and got no response. She turned to face the family room and saw it. Correction, she thought. She saw her.

Faith was sitting on the arm on the chair, in her usual slutty outfit. Joyce was lying on the couch with dried blood on her head. "Hey, B. You miss me?"

"Never."

"Well, I'm still sorry that I couldn't be around as much as I used to. The whole evil thing is really taking up my time."

"I'll bet. So why don't you leave. I'm not in the mood."

"Oh, testy today aren't we? I didn't come here just to hit your mom and leave. Though that was a nice bonus." Buffy began to move towards her weapons chest. "No, bad girl. I'm not done taking to you."

Buffy ran towards it only to find Faith slamming her foot on to the top. Faith hit Buffy and sent her across the room into the wall. Buffy got up and returned the punch. They began to fight heavily, both becoming bloody and tired. The final punch was Buffy's. She sent Faith sprawling against the coffee table. Faith rose clinging to her side. "I'll see you later B. Maybe I'll go visit your boy-toy." Buffy suddently wondered if Faith knew about her dream. It was impossible, or was it?


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy rushed to her mother who was almost awake. "Why did you let her in?"

"What do you mean? She nearly broke down my door." Then as if for the first time, Joyce saw Buffy's face. "What happened?"

"Nothing, Mom. I got to go… clean up." Buffy hoped that the bruises and cuts would heal by tomorrow. She did not want to explain her actions to everyone. Besides it was just one dream. Buffy went upstairs to change her blood stained clothes, which was too bad because she really liked that top.

Buffy was looking into the mirror and wondering if she should go to Angel's. She knew she should, but she could not face the images anymore. She would try to go there in the morning. Out of the blue, Buffy felt like she was not alone. She turned her head to the window. Angel had come to see her. She looked back at the mirror. He wasn't there. Not that she had expected him to be. Just what every girl needed, a man who would not block her light. She stayed facing the mirror. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to see if you were ok. What happened?" Angel whispered.

"You don't have to whisper, Mom took about four pills and she is trying to sleep it off."

"What happened?" Angel repeated at a level above a whisper.

"Faith stopped by. We had a nice chat followed by some beating the crap out of each other." Buffy stood and moved towards her bed. Angel came from the window and touched her bruises, trying to assess the damage. Buffy pulled away. She did not know what she was doing anymore. She just knew that she could not handle it.

"Are you alright? Have you spoken to Giles?"

"I don't need to go to Giles about everything. I am a big girl." The look that Angel gave her changed her mind. "I'll talk to him in the morning. Promise." She did not know why this dream stuck with her more than usual. She had many dreams about him, though none lately that led to his death. "Look, I'm tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Sure. I got to go anyway."

Buffy turned to say I'm sorry, but he was already gone. Wow how she hated when he did that. The simple fact that he did it without even making a sound made her slightly jealous. She turned off the light and hoped for a more restful night sleep.

Buffy walked into the Bronze. Intense music was playing, though there was no band. In fact there wasn't anybody. The only noise was the music. Buffy saw something on the dance floor. Correction, she thought. She saw some bodies. Buffy ran over to them. They had been stabbed multiple times. Their blood seeped together. Willow, Giles, Xander, Oz, and even Wesley were in a small pile. Willow was on top. Her eyes seemed to widen when she saw Buffy, but it was only a trick of the light. They had all died and Buffy knew by whose hand.

Quickly Buffy turned around to find Faith. She had to be here somewhere. Then she stepped out of the shadows. A bloody knife was in her hand. "Hey B. Nice of you to come and see the apocalypse. Though you are a little late. Your friends got here first." Faith's leather pants and top were covered in blood, her friend's blood. Buffy took one step towards Faith, when she stepped on something. She found it hard to look down, even though she knew what it was. Ashes. "He lasted longer than the others, B. He was a real fighter. But the slayer always wins. He got to see them all die. It was meant for you, but it still worked. The look on your face was priceless." As Faith said this she got closer and closer. Buffy could not move. The death was too much for her. "Come on don't just stand there. I came looking for a fight. I still haven't gotten a good one. Not that I'm expecting you to deliver." Faith ran towards Buffy.

Every bock seemed like an out of body experience. She wasn't herself. "Come on B. You're really phoning it in." Faith knocked Buffy to the floor and pounced on her. "I told you I wanted a fight," Faith said as she raised the knife. "I'll see you later," was all she said as the knife plunged down into Buffy's heart.

Buffy woke with a jolt as before. She changed out of sweat-covered clothes, and noticed that it was the exact same time as yesterday's dream. Coincidences like that don't just happen. It was Saturday, so Joyce would not be up for a while. Buffy had two choices either keep her promise, or keep away from the pain.

At about ten o'clock the night before Faith stepped into the mayor's office. He was cleaning his hands as usual. Sometimes she wondered how the skin did not just peal off with all the constant rubbing. "So do you think it's working? The dreams, I mean."

"Of course it is. Do you want some milk?" Faith waved it away and the mayor set it in front of her anyway. "You a little beat up."

"It's nothing." Faith was not actually supposed to go over to Buffy's that night, but she could not wait for the curse to work.

"Anyway, in a couple of days Buffy will be out of her mind and the ascension will occur. We won't have anything to worry about."

Buffy went to Giles's that morning. She did not care if he was up yet. He needed to hear about the new dream. She banged hard on the door. He opened it almost instantly. She barged in without bothering for an invitation. He was almost plowed over. "There was another one."

"What? Another dream?"

"Yes, last night, or this morning. I can't think anymore. Why does this keep happening to me?"

"I'll look into it. You should go home and rest. You look terrible. I'm sure that it won't happen again."

"First of all, thanks a lot. Secondly, I can't rest. I won't dream again. I can't." Buffy plopped down on his couch in an act of defiance.

"No you won't. Now go home." Buffy thought he was acting suspicious, but she decided he was right. It would not happen again.

It did happen again. In fact she had a different dream every night for a week and a half. Every day Buffy avoided her friends more and more. She had however been patrolling alone more. She seemed to relax when she was beating the crap out of the evil beings living around town.


End file.
